Tep's Depression
It was when I was littler when I got my first Pokemon game. I remember my excitement when I opened the blue ribbon off that shining red gift, revealing a fresh copy of Pokemon Black. Quickly, I popped the game into my DS and began to play. Those were wonderful times. Every single pixel on that game was one new adventure to me. When I first played, I picked tepig, and I named it "Tep." I loved Tep. He was like my best friend. I always cherished him at every chance I had. In fact, he ended up having max happiness. Since I wanted Tep to stay cute and small at the time, I always pressed "B" every time he tried to evolve, and same with most of my team, since I didn't know what an everstone was. At the end of the game, my team was Tep the tepig, Lilli the lillipup, Aud the audino, Ven the venipede, which I replaced with a victini named Tini in the post game, Tik the shiny joltik (who I found randomly when I was grinding in Chargestone Cave), and Reshi the reshiram. Yeah, I was bad at nicknames. However, one day, I sadly lost the cartridge to the depths of my couch. After that, I went into a deep sadness, and began to block Pokemon out of my life. It was like I had actually lost someone to lose Tep. But, eventually, I recovered. And slowly, I forgot about Pokemon. I had succeeded in keeping Pokemon away from my life, but in the process, I had forgotten about my team. Lilli, Aud, Ven, Tik, Tini, Reshi, and Tep... But one day, I came back to the franchise. It began when I was much older. I was browsing the store, and I found a copy of Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. Of course. I picked Sun, because it looked cooler. I had so many adventures when I played that. I was very good at the game, and mastered it quickly. My final team in this game was a decidueye, a blissey, a gengar, a talonflame, a zygarde, and finally, my solgaleo. Several pokemon had to be swapped out for stronger ones. Stronger, more powerful ones, more capable for lasting battles. I swept through the elite four like a gentle breeze. The champion was a bit of a challenge, but it wasn't that much of a problem. After playing through the game, I completed the Alola pokedex, and I replaced almost my whole team, besides solgaleo, of course, with ultra beasts, besides one of them, which I instead replaced with magearna. Even decidueye. I didn't care about any of that mushy, "love Pokemon" stuff, just what pokemon are stronger and/or rarer. One day, however, I found that dusty old Pokemon Black cartridge. I found it, tucked deep under my couch. The sticker was scratched up and in tatters, covered in a thick layer of dust. Swiftly, I blew the dust off the cover of the black cartridge. "Sweet." I mumbled. "Free game." With a soft click, I removed the Pokemon Sun cartridge from my DS, pushing the Pokemon Black cartridge into the slot, and soon, the game booted up. When I saw it had a "continue" option, me being my curious self, I clicked it. I seemed I had saved last in the Pokemon Center. Quickly, I opened the menu and selected "Pokemon", revealing my party. Sweet! I had a shiny joltik, a reshiram, AND a victini all the same team. But, I wasn't very interested in the others. Really, a lillipup, an audino, and a tepig? Even worse, the tepig was level 100; I had no chance of evolving it. "Trash." I thought. Then, I got an idea. I'd release the ones I didn't want, and I'd keep the goodies! Walking over to the PC, I opened up the PC. The only pokemon in there was a single venipede named "Ven." Ugh.. Clicking on Ven, I quickly pressed the button to release it, and he faded away. Suddenly, a text box appeared. ...Ven? "Huh?" I thought. "Must be some sort of glitch." I ignored it and released Aud. Another text box appeared. ...A-Aud? This was getting a little freaky, but I ignored it. Next, I released Lilli. LILLI....! This was getting really creepy, but I didn't care. Last, I released the tepig; Tep. NOOOOOOOOOO!! And, the tepig faded away from my party. I swore I began to hear a soft, sobbing noise, but I barely paid attention. I closed out of the menu, and began to transfer up the pokemon. Afterwards, I wiped the save file, and removed the Pokemon Black cartridge. As I removed it the cartridge, I swore I heard a soft voice whisper "Why...." into my ear. Now, I had lots of fun messing around with my new victini and reshiram. They swept everybody. People called me a hacker for having those two Pokemon, but I didn't really care. My team was overpowered as duck, AND it was completely legit! However, every time I won a battle using my victini and reshiram, I thought I heard a quiet voice sob "You kept them... why not me?" But, one day, I seemed to make the voice furious. I was chatting with one of my friends, John, via the festival plaza, teasing about how emboar sucked. How stupid it looked, with that big, chubby bell and all those dark brown poofs. I then brought up that I released a level 100 tepig, named Tep, on the same game I got my victini and reshiram from. John response was "Lol that's brutal XD", if I remember correctly. Suddenly, my screen began to flicker and glitch, and a text box appeared. Brutal it was.. how could you release me? "Huh?" was the thing that flew through my head as I read that. I typed to my friend "Hey I just got a creepy textbox", John responding "Lol not me". Then, another text box appeared. WHYYYYYYYYYYYY....... A loud sobbing whail echoed through out my ears, making me jump out of my chair. Then, somebody got into a link battle with me. But, it wasn't any normal trainer. It.. was a tepig. But, it wasn't any normal tepig. It had scars all over it's body, it's ears were shredded up, blood leaked from it's nostrils, tears of bloods were trickling down it's cheeks, and it had a look of dread on it's face. A textbox appeared, and what it said truely disturbed me. Abandoned Pokemon Tep wants to battle! It was the same very tepig that I released. Quickly, I sent out my buzzwole, hoping it could deal with the tepig quickly. Tep got the first turn, and the tepig used a move I had never seen before. Tep used Painful Screech! A loud, heavily distorted and slowed down tepig cry blasted out of my speakers at max volume, making my heart skip a beat. The animation for the move seemed to be Tep coughing out blood. It did no damage to my buzzwole, though. Then, another text box popped up. Buzzwole runs away in fear! Using it's wings, buzzwole flew up and off screen, and I automatically switched into my next pokemon. For my next four pokemon, it did it again. Guzzlord runs away in fear! Xurkitree runs away in fear! Solgaleo runs away in fear! Magearna runs away in fear! My last pokemon were reshiram and victini. The one I sent out first was my victini. Yet again, Tep used Painful Screech, it making the same gruesome noise to the same gruesome animation. However, instead of running away, my victini did something else. Tini feels sorry for Tep! Suddenly, the battle turned into a double battle. Tep was accompanied by my victini, also known as Tini. My battlers were my reshiram and.. my character. What the heck was my trainer gonna do? Then, yet another textbox popped up. Tini used Fusion Flare! The normal, regular Fusion Flare animation played as the massive burst of fire was fired at my character and my reshiram. However, it's effects were different. My reshiram and my trainer dropped to the floor. Their skin had been heavily burnt, especially my character's, and they were laying on the floor, blood pooling under them. Two textboxes appeared that confirmed all my worries. Reshi passed away. You passed away. That made me jump. What the heck?! I expected this sick, twisted wi-fi battle to end by now, but no, it continued. Tep: TINI! How dare you? Huh? Another textbox appeared. Tep used Slaughter! Tep pounced on Tini, blasting a fiery beam of blazing hot flames into it's face. Once Tep was done using the move, Tini's body now resembled my character and my reshiram's; heavily charred. Tini passed away. Tep flopped onto the ground, like a fainting pokemon, as I swore I heard the loud noise of somebody crying through out my entire house. A textbox appeared. Tep: What have I done...? What Tep did next shocked me. Tep used Suicide. He shot a blast of fire at the ground below him, causing a massive flame to engulf him. Once the fire stopped, Tep was laying on the ground, dead like the others, and yet another textbox appeared. Tep passed away. The game faded into a picture of my character, Reshi, Tini, and Tep all laying in a pile in a dark, stone room. Blood was sloppily smeared into text that read "GAME OVER" on the wall. Then, there was a loud "CRACK!" as the game faded to black, and so did my love of pokemon.Category:Hacked Game Category:Blood Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Murder Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game